


Не метафора

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, First Kiss, M/M, Missing Scene, NatM3, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме, первый поцелуй, пропущенная сцена
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Что происходит во время полёта обратно в Нью-Йорк.
Relationships: Jedediah/Octavius (Night at the Museum)
Kudos: 7





	Не метафора

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Metaphor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351685) by [lacygrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacygrey/pseuds/lacygrey). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Пожалуйста, не забудьте поставить кудос оригиналу, если вам понравилось:)

Нет ощущения победы. Возвращение домой далеко от триумфального.  
Спор, как быстро Акменра соскучится по Нью-Йорку и прилетит повидаться с ними, сходит на нет задолго до приезда в Хитроу. И теперь Ник и Ларри взошли на самолёт, а остальные ждут, когда загрузят ящик. Хотя Октавиус не видит Джедидайю в темноте, он сидит рядом с ним и чувствует, что тот обеспокоен. Он ёрзает, и от его движений поскрипывают упаковочные гранулы. Наконец Джед произносит:  
— Никки сказал, у них есть хитроумная машина, которая видит ящики насквозь. Чтоб никто не пролез без билета.  
Они прибыли в Лондон днём. Пока они были недвижны, не было риска, что их раскроют. Но что теперь?  
— Не думаю, что нам стоит беспокоиться, дружище. Немного воска и магии её не потревожат.  
И оказалось, что Тедди прав. Они сидели тихо, неподвижно, и Аттила крепко держал Декстера на руках. Неясно было, действительно ли Декстер так успокоился, или просто замер от страха. Ящик беспрепятственно погрузили в багажный отсек.  
Темнота и тишина вокруг. Затем хруст, медленное хрумканье и довольное мычание. Снова хруст, и снова...  
— Эй, Лаа. Эти штуки нужны, чтоб мы не поранились и не замёрзли, знаешь ли. Их нельзя есть, а то ничего не останется.  
Увещевания Джеда не то чтобы помогают, но рёв двигателей надёжно заглушает хруст и обезьяньи смешки, что могли бы раскрыть их. Они вновь расслабляются.  
Воздух наполнен странным напряжением, которое они все стараются игнорировать. Октавиусу слышится за рёвом самолёта нежное пение Аттилы. И Тедди о чём-то говорит, но на незнакомом ему языке. Может, думает он, ему всё это кажется. Затем улавливает голос Веи и понимает, что это, должно быть, её родной язык. Она научила Тедди своему языку. Они создали себе свой маленький отдельный мир.  
Затем ему кажется, что Джед придвинулся ближе. Он не осознаёт, насколько, пока не чувствует касание чужой руки.  
Не сказать, что он никогда не прикасается к Октавиусу — очень даже наоборот, но он явно делает это неосознанно. Джед подталкивает его локтями, хлопает по плечу, встаёт слишком близко — ну, не слишком близко для Октавиуса, но явно ближе, чем обычно полагается друзьям. Это должно быть так естественно для него, что он даже не замечает своих действий — но когда инициатива идёт от Октавиуса, Джед начинает смущаться и отстраняться.  
Вот почему то, что он делает сейчас, в совершенной темноте, так странно. Джед вдруг берёт Октавиуса за руку и прикладывает его ладонь к своей груди.  
Октавиус не знает, как ответить на это. Последняя ночь была самой долгой ночью его бессонного существования. Самой долгой в его жизни, настолько наполненной странными, новыми и ужасающими вещами, что, как он думал, его уже ничто не удивит.  
— Что ты чувствуешь? — Джед понизил голос, явно чтобы их не подслушали, но от этого его слова превращаются в соблазняющий шёпот.  
Октавиус чувствует лишь, как его собственное сердце заколотилось от этой неожиданной и добровольной близости. Не имея возможности увидеть лицо Джеда, понять, что скрывается за его словами, он пытается собраться с духом для ответа. Он чувствует ткань рубашки Джеда. Она мягка, как одежда, что могли себе позволить ли самые знатные граждане; не шёлк, но гладкая, точно доведённая до такой гладкости какой-то магией будущего, каким-нибудь испускающим дым станком, как весь прогресс в эпоху Джедидайи... Это не тот ответ, что нужен, но он успешно отвёк себя, так что хотя бы смог успокоиться.  
_Что ты чувствуешь?_  
Ну, кроме одежды — тепло, жар, исходящий от Джедидайи. Осмелится ли он сказать это?  
Джед не подгоняет его, лишь вздыхает и отпускает его руку. Перед Октавиусом встаёт вопрос, стоит ли ему убрать ладонь. Ему не хочется этого делать. Зачем? Джед сам положил её себе на грудь. И он всё ещё не ответил на вопрос. Теперь, когда его сердце успокоилось, он улавливает размеренное биение чужого под своей рукой.  
Джед стягивает перчатки. Это не должно так взволновывать Октавиуса, тем более, что он даже не видит рук Джеда. Но всё равно волнует, ведь он не знает, к чему тот ведёт. Единственный раз, когда он видел пальцы Джеда — когда он увидел его играющим на гитаре, что само по себе было открытием, — и даже тогда на нём были перчатки, но с отрезанными пальцами. Тогда и загорелось его желание увидеть больше; что потом переросло в желание ощутить их прикосновение.  
Прежде чем Октавиус успевает что-то сообразить, обнажённая рука Джеда ложится ему на шею, на самое уязвимое место, впадину над нагрудником. Ошеломлённый Октавиус отдёргивает ладонь от груди и хватается за тёплую руку Джеда.  
Сражайся они сейчас, он был бы в полной власти Джеда. Они сражались много лет до появления Ларри, в том числе врукопашную. И действия Джеда вызывают в памяти отголоски прошлого.  
Но Джед жаждет не битвы, он слишком осторожен. Октавиус не понимает — в его движениях нет ни агрессии, ни любовной чувственности. В них... интерес. Джед проводит рукой, будто ищет что-то. Затем замирает, кончики пальцев останавливаются на точке прощупывания пульса, так что они оба чувствуют биение сердца Октавиуса. Он ничего не может с собой поделать — его пульс вновь учащается от прикосновений и ощущения полной открытости.  
Джед тихо присвистывает.  
— Лжец, — выдыхает он прямо ему на ухо — скорее нежным, чем обвиняющим тоном.  
— Что?  
— Всё это время, — Джед ласково проводит пальцем по его шее, и Октавиус понимает, что пропал. — Я так и знал.  
— Что?  
— У тебя сердце бьётся, — он ведёт пальцем по коже между бронёй и волосами. — Как у меня. — Октавиус не знает, что именно он имеет в виду, сам факт бьющего сердца, или что у него оно колотится столь же бешено. Ему сложно произнести сейчас хоть что-то. К счастью, Джед продолжает сам: — Мы настоящие.  
Ну, конечно, они настоящие, пока действует магия скрижали, они живут и дышат, как обычные люди, хоть и необычного размера. Вспомнить хоть реакцию Джеда на укол мечом, или тёплые облачка его дыхания, растворявшиеся в ночном воздухе, когда они пробирались через снег к музею (то самое дыхание, что сейчас обжигает ему ухо). Но ярче всего Октавиус помнит плохо скрываемый ужас Джеда в плену Камунра.  
— Да, — отвечает он, пытаясь, чтобы это прозвучало тепло и радостно, а не просто констатацией факта.  
— У тебя правда есть сердце, и это не метафора, — он чувствует, что Джед улыбается, и его наполняет облегчение.  
Затем новый вес ложится на его плечо — Джед приобнимает его другой рукой. Ему трудно сохранить твёрдость голоса, когда он говорит:  
— Ты не верил бы, что способен утонуть в песке, если бы не мог дышать, — это критический момент, но вряд ли его можно винить, если он что-то не так понял в темноте. И он продолжает, положась на интуицию: — Или не страшился бы любви, если бы не имел сердца.  
— Кто страшится? — возмущается Джед, но опять же едва слышно. Он тянет за завязки его шлема, и это единственное предупреждение Октавиусу, прежде чем Джед склоняется к нему для поцелуя.  
И Октавиус наконец понимает, что ответ на вопрос «что ты чувствуешь» совершенно необязательно выражать словами.

**Author's Note:**

> "Пусть мы невелики ростом, сердца у нас большие!.. Метафорически выражаясь" - Октавиус, первый фильм.


End file.
